leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Scuttler
on the river she is killed on for 75 seconds. In addition to providing the killer's team with bonus movement speed, she also grants them of the surrounding area. |gold = 70 |exp = 75 |hp = 800 |mana = |damage = 35 |range = |armor = 60 |magicresist = 60 |critical = |attackspeed = |speed = 155 |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 3:00 |render = File:Rift Scuttler OriginalSkin.jpg|Splash File:Scuttle Crab.jpg|In-game }} Rift Scuttler is a large neutral monster found on Summoner's Rift. There are two Rift Scuttlers on the map, with one found in each half of the river spanning the middle of the terrain. Rift Scuttler is unique amongst all monsters in the game for two reasons: she will not retaliate against an attacker, instead attempting to flee directly away from them, and she moves along a fixed path in the river on the part of the map where she spawns. This makes Rift Scuttler the only non-hostile and autonomously moving monster on the map. Gameplay When Rift Scuttler receives damage from any source, she gains +100 movement speed and attempts to run from the source. She will not attempt to flee from any second sources of damage that appear. If she is forced to the very end of the river, she will perform a dash similar in appearance to back down the center and resume fleeing. Rift Scuttler has several unique interactions with crowd control: * Crowd control effects against her last twice as long. * When affected by crowd control that prevents her movement, Rift Scuttler permanently loses 50 armor and magic resist. This can only occur one time after each spawn. * While Rift Scuttler is under the effect of crowd control that prevents her movement, she receives 25% extra damage from all sources, including true damage. When Rift Scuttler is killed, she will head towards the entrance to the pit of or (depending on the part of the map) and will burrow into the ground, spawning an untargetable -radius above her location that grants a radius to the killer's team and a brief movement speed boost to champions that cross it for 75 seconds. After the 75 seconds, the shrine will vanish and Rift Scuttler will respawn at her location after her respawn timer has elapsed. Table of Experience granted There is an XP modifier depending on the champion level compared to monster level. -10% XP for each level greater than two above monster level (minimum -40% XP <=> 60% base XP) +50% XP for each level under monster level (maximum +250% XP <=> 350% base XP) Notes * Despite having attack damage and attack speed, Rift Scuttler is physically incapable of attacking a target, even when . When taunted, she will get locked in place for the duration. * cannot be used on the shrine. * Rift Scuttler will drop a if is nearby when she is slain. * Rift Scuttler is the only large monster that does not grant a bonus when she is . ** The animation for harvesting the bonus still plays despite no bonus being granted. * If dances near Rift Scuttler, she will join him. * Similarly to other jungle monsters, if Rift Scuttler is d under a turret by , she will not be targeted and will perform a continuous dash to return to the river. * In the Patch 5.14 notes Riot revealed that Rift Scuttler is female. * It is possible for Rift Scuttler to become stuck in or pit, as she will attempt to run through the inner walls in an attempt to return to the river. This can be achieved more easily by or otherwise herding her towards the pit, such as with . Media Tahm promo 03.jpg|Rift Scuttler as seen in Bilgewater. Rift Speed Shrine.png|Speed Shrine from killing a Rift Scuttler. ScuttleCrabDragon.png|Speed Shrine range of vision from killing a Rift Scuttler on Dragon. ScuttleCrabBaron.png|Speed Shrine range of vision from killing a Rift Scuttler on Baron. Patch Note Health bar no longer takes a few moments to appear when revealed for the first time. ;V4.20 * Added }} de:Kluftkrabbler es:Escurridizo pl:Wędrujący Krab Category:Large monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters